Illusions Zéphyriennes
by Sioban
Summary: ¤Chapitre Un en Ligne¤ Ce qui arrive lorsqu'on décide de passer la nuit dans une vieille bibliothèque... [! Ceci n'est PLUS un crossover !]
1. Explications & Mise en Bouche

**Mise en bouche d'une fiction pleine d'illusions :**

       Tagazok à vous ! 

*s'incline*

Me voici donc de retour avec une nouvelle motivation (ouéééééé) et de nouvelles zaventures dans mon sac (EastPack © bleu-gris) ! 

*tadaaaaam*

Certains (tous) se demandent sûrement pourquoi je fais un « Chapitre Explications ». Et bien c'est... pour faire des zExplications ! ! ! 

...

*hem*

Oui bon okay c'était pas marrant mais on fait comme on peut que voulez-vous ? L'humour c'est comme la jeunesse, ça s'perd avant l'âge (pourquoi je dis ça moi ? oO).

Donc bref, ce « chapitre » est là afin d'éclaircir à l'avance certains points de cette histoire (le début surtout) car je me suis aperçu que ce que je pensais « évident » et « connu de tous » ne l'était en réalité que par peu de personne... (merci à Minnie et Crys qui furent mes premiers aperçu ^^) Et je ne peu décemment pas prendre le risque d'entraîner mes cheeeeeeers lecteurs dans un chaos total ! *auréole au front*

Voici ces quelques notes et résumés pour vous guider sur la voie du rêve... (rôlàlà qu'est ce que c'était beau ça ! *fière*)

Genre de la fiction à au départ ça devait être un crossover entre Harry Potter et Peter Pan mais au final, ça ne sera qu'une simple fiction sur ce dernier... ^_~

Mais attention, pas THEU Peter Pan chuper chouette et chuper connu de J.Barries (celui-là même que Môsieur Disney a retranscrit en DA) mais LE Peter Pan de R.Loisel qui commence aussi à être assez connu mais qui est... fort différent. ^^

La première chose que j'aurais à vous conseillez pour la compréhension globale serait de courir *gniiiowwwwww* dans votre bibliothèque et de sauter sur ces 5 volumes de bd tout simplement délicieux (néanmoins gaffe aux plus jeunes it's shoking) ! 

Allez zou, allez-y ! ! !

*regarde tous les lecteurs se précipiter hors de la pièce*

De toute manière et d'un ça vaut le coup et de deux ça vaut mieux because mon résumé à moi n'est pas forcément de haute gamme... (voui je l'avoue)

La deuxième est de lire ce piti (tout piti) résumé du début de cette bd jusqu'au moment où commence ma fic' (parce que ça ma se passer « pendant » et pas « après »).

Okay ?

* * *

Cette histoire est celle de Peter Pan mais... avant Peter Pan. C'est à dire Peter lorsqu'il n'était pas encore Peter Pan, Clochette lorsqu'elle ne s'appelait pas Clochette, Crochet lorsqu'il avait encore ses deux mains et le Croco lorsqu'il n'était pas encore obsédé par l'Cap'tain. 

Ainsi, pas de Wendy, pas d'enfants perdus et pas de « A la file indienneu, indienneu, indienneu ! Tous à la file indienneu nous marchons zen chantant... »... 

Un Monde différent mais qui va se créer grâce à Peter.

(ndl : *bouh* Je déteste raconter une histoire comme ça ! C'est mieux de découvrir par soi-même, nan ?)

*

Peter est un enfant d'une dizaine d'années vivant dans les quartiers du port de Londres. Ces quartiers sombres et malfamé, ceux où tout  peut se passer... =_=

Sa mère boit, le bat et le hais cordialement (nan... même pas ! oO). Lorsqu'il n'est pas à la recherche d'une bouteille à lui apporter Peter se rend chez Mr Kundal, un vieil homme bourré de rêves et de belles histoires à lui raconter. 

Un jour, le manque d'argent pour payer une bouteille l'oblige à se déshonorer devant une taverne entière... il est traumatisé.

Alors qu'il marche le long des quais il tombe nez à nez avec une petite fée ! Celle-ci tient apparemment à ce qu'il la suive et lui balance une nuée de poussière à la figure : il s'envole...

Entre temps au Neverland (pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est le Pays Imaginaire), un groupe de « créatures » (pardon Panichou je ne savais qu'utiliser d'autre comme qualificatif ^^) discute activement. Ils parlent d'un mystérieux sauveur et d'un grand danger qui les menace. 

C'est ainsi que nous faisons connaissance avec Pholus, un vieux centaure au poil gris Mérilin, un petit gnome-nain (qu'est-ce exactement ?) moyenâgeusement habillé aux paroles sages et au savoir médicinal assez important et enfin Pan, un joli faune aux pattes marron (pour les incultes (^^) un faune est un personnage mythique au buste d'homme et au reste du corps de chèvre c'est le représentatif du dieu Pan jouant du Syrinx (là aussi pour les incultes (^^) c'est une flûte... de Pan *lol*)).

Peu après Peter et Clochette (car c'est désormais son nom) arrivent sur l'île mais çà ne loupe pas, Môsieur rate son virage et éclate les vitres du beauuuuu bateau du Capitaine Crochet ! Et pouf, il se retrouve dans son canapé personnel en train de ronfler comme une marmotte sous les yeux ébahis du propriétaire et de Mouche, son second.

...

Nous passons au deuxième volume.

Peter se réveille et se voit donc échoué dans un bateau pirate, il saute littéralement de joie et commence à foutre le boxon en hurlant « au rêve » ! Crochet qui croit qu'on se fou de lui (*hem* est-ce faux ? *hinhin*) se met en rogne et se prépare à le jeter par dessus bord (exaspéré d'entendre Peter lui raconter ce qu'il pense être des sornettes : « Chuis v'nu en volant ! ») au crocodile lorsque Clochette intervient et lui balance de la poudre in extremis avant la boustifaille...

*ouf*

Le Capitaine décide alors de garder Peter et d'en faire un pirate. Le garçon accepte, trop content de voir un rêve si longtemps espéré se réaliser enfin et, sans écouter les protestations de Clochette qu'il envoie valser, commence son apprentissage...

Sur l'île, les habitants semblent contrariés...

Pourquoi ?

Il faut ramener Peter ! Il est passé dans le camp de l'ennemi alors que c'est justement leur seul espoir ! !

*tremblotte*

* * *

Voilà...

C'est un résumé-résumé mais j'espère qu'il va vous permettre de comprendre un minimum ce qui va suivre et vous donne peut-être l'envie de le lire ( ?).

Maintenant sachez que tout ce que je viens d'écrire n'est qu'un « support de loin » c'est à dire que mon histoire ne se base pas vraiment là dessus et que quelques changements pourront apparaître. Nous survolerons... Mais... vous volerez bien ! ! 

^_~

De toute manière si vous n'avez pas tout compris je reprendrais certains détails à l'intérieur de ma fic' car mon PP. ne connaît pas non plus toute cette histoire. On découvre, on découvre douuucement...

Après tout, n'est-ce pas un rêve ?

...

       En espérant que vous ferez bonne lecture,

                                       ¤ Sioban O-Mara ¤


	2. Poussière du Crépuscule

**Titre :** Illusions Zéphyriennes****

****

****

**Disclaimer :**

A J.Barries

A R.Loisel

A pleins de choses diverses zé variées !! ^___^

Mais... l'histoire fictive est à mou ! ! *rire guttural* Rien qu'à mouâââââ...****

****

****

**Prologue-très-court :**  

****

****

**_  Poussière Crépusculaire..._**

* * *

_Rêve_, nom masculin, du verbe '_rêver_'.

- Production psychique survenant pendant le sommeil et pouvant être partiellement mémorisée...

- Représentation, plus ou moins idéale ou chimérique, de ce qu'on désire...

_De Rêve _: qui présente des qualités telles qu'on a peine à le croire réel irréel 

                                                      Le Petit Larousse 2001 , entre _'Rêvasseur/euse' et 'Rêvé,e'_

* * *

Une étoile. 

Une île. 

La mer.

Sur l'eau, un bateau immobile. 

Sur terre, la forêt sombre et touffue... 

Image paisible, presque irréelle. Des senteurs exotiques s'évadent discrètement des arbres et du sol, légères fumées incolores balayant l'île avec grâce. 

En cette nuit obscure et calme, ne subsiste aucun bruits, excepté l'eau des cascades glissant sur la pierre froide et la respiration régulière de la faune endormie...

Soudain,  un souffle chaud pénètre dans cette atmosphère silencieuse, s'introduisant partout à la fois en une clameur inaudible. L'herbe ploie doucement à son passage, recevant une fine couche de poussière dorée... Toute l'île semble s'éveiller d'un long sommeil. 

Lentement, avec un semblant de paresse, le soleil se lève sur une nouvelle histoire, renvoyant l'ancienne en un souvenir incertain... 

_Le passé et le futur n'ont pas d'importance, ou si peu... Seul le présent compte car le temps s'est arrêté..._

* * * * 

Fin du Prologue

* * * * 


	3. Lulla Buttercup

****

****

**Titre :**  Illusions Zéphyriennes...****

****

****

**Disclaimer :**

Boarf... Les bases de tout ça sont à M'sieur Loisel (qui tarde à sortir sont Tomeu six ! ! ! *frétille d'impatience*) et à Master Barries (paix à son âme qui volette sûrement dans la Source de Neverland).

C'est assez ?

****

****

**Notes :** Désoler si je met du temps mais mon changement de programme créé pas mal de problème so il me faut de la heuu… réflexion !!! ^_^

****

****

****

**Chapitre 1 :**

****

****

**_Lulla Buttercup..._**

Un vent glacé soufflait à s'envoler dans la froideur presque intenable qu'est celle de l'automne touchant à sa fin.

L'astre lumineux descendait rapidement sur l'horizon rougeâtre perçant les cumulo-nimbus et promenait ses quelques derniers rayons sur la ville bruyante et grouillante d'activité. 

Perdue dans des pensées insondables, une jeune fille marchait d'un pas décidé le long d'une rue encombrée d'enfants tous achevés par une lourde journée de cours...

Lulla, car tel était son nom, fixait la route d'un œil distrait et tentait de récapituler dans un esprit brouillé d'idées son plan qualifié « d'infaillible ».

La demoiselle grisée de rêves romanesques et fantastiques s'était mise en tête de passer une nuit entière dans la vieille bibliothèque municipale de la ville parmi les livres et les bandes dessinées qui lui étaient si chers...

Voilà deux semaines maintenant qu'elle préparait son escapade et tout était sensé être en ordre pour passer la soirée de ses rêves. Ses parents avaient été informés d'une invitation chez une amie et l'amie en question était sensée passer la soirée devant le téléphone afin d'intercepter tout appel suspect qui pourrait la trahir... Tout pour l'instant c'était déroulé comme prévu et elle se rendait maintenant vers le lieu de son soit disant « pêch », son sac sur l'épaule et les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Elle traversa la route, sans prêter la moindre attention au conducteur sidéré d'une automobile qui n'avait jamais appuyé aussi fort sur son frein de sa vie, et entreprit de remonter une longue avenue bordée de vieux chênes et de marronniers presque entièrement dépareillés de leurs feuillage... 

*

Lulla Buttercup n'était pas très grande pour son âge mais sa finesse d'aspect la rendait toutefois fort mignonne et plus d'une tête se retournait sur son passage lorsqu'elle sortait dans les rues. Ses cheveux étaient châtains tirant sur le blond, dernières traces des rayons estival, et ses yeux d'un vert presque jaune lui donnaient des allures de chatte à l'affût. Un doux sourire éclairait continuellement son visage légèrement bronzé, elle semblait débordante de vitalité.

Lycéenne depuis le début de l'année, elle allait sur ses seize ans sans vraiment s'en apercevoir... Elle était littéralement férue de bouquins et passait sa vie le nez dans des romans quels qu'ils puissent être. C'était son refuge habituel qui l'engouffrait jour après jour dans une grotte remplie de rêves inachevés... et elle aimait cela.

Rêveuse née la jeune fille n'en était pas moins active pour autant. Un esprit d'aventure l'habitait constamment et pas une journée ne s'écoulait sans qu'elle n'échafaude des plans plus ou moins abracadabrants et dangereux dans le seul but de se faire frissonner.

Mais bien qu'elle soit totalement à son aise dans ses mondes d'illusions ses parents ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil la place que prenaient ceux-ci dans sa vie et craignaient de plus en plus pour son avenir et ses études car leur fille n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire plus tard. Chaque fois qu'ils abordaient ce thème avec elle, il s'en suivait automatiquement une dispute et une bonne paire de claque accompagnées d'un séjour dans la chambre du condamné...

Aussi ne s'était elle pas risquer à donner le moindre renseignement sur ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire.

*

Entre les rafales de feuilles mortes emportées par le vent Lulla vit se dessiner dans son champ de vision la grande bibliothèque sombre à laquelle elle se rendait.

Elle accéléra le pas.

Le bâtiment n'était pas aussi imposant qu'il le semblait. Demeure anciennement habitée par une riche famille de la région, elle avait été donnée à l'état qui en avait fait la bibliothèque principale de la petite ville côtière.

Imaginez-vous une vieille maison de pierres comme elles sont décrites dans les livres, couverte de lierre rouge et vert et de rosiers grimpants mal taillés et entremêlés, aux grandes fenêtres à meneaux encadrées de volets à moitiés pourris et à la grosse porte de chêne finement sculptée. Le tout entouré d'un minuscule jardin, vestige d'un domaine autrefois bien plus vaste, ou différents buissons et arbres se disputaient les dernières feuilles de l'automne...

N'est-ce pas une apparition au milieu de toutes ces maisons en crépis gris ou de ces HLM dégarnis ?

Frissonnante, nôtre rêveuse pénétra dans l'antre merveilleux le regard pétillant d'impatience. Elle passa rapidement devant le bureau, saluant au passage la vieille bibliothécaire plongée dans des registres poussiéreux et entra dans une grande salle éclairée faiblement par de faux chandeliers aux murs.

L'intérieur était presque aussi fascinant que l'extérieur, la pièce se constituait entièrement d'étagères de bois jaunâtre cirés recouvertes de livres plus ou moins âgés et poussiéreux, tout au fond l'on pouvait apercevoir quelques rayonnages de bandes dessinées et de magazines. 

Le sol était une sorte de parquet constitué de lattes de bois polies mais usées par le temps et les aller et venues de lecteurs et ça et là on pouvait voir des planchettes de bois mal ajustées camouflant quelques trous... Lorsqu'on levait la tête, on se retrouvait face à un plafond haut sur lequel était peint quelques fresques baroques représentant certaines scènes mythiques de l'histoire grecques malheureusement effacées par l'humidité et le manque d'entretien.

Lulla ne s'attarda pas dans la contemplation de ce lieu qui lui était déjà bien familier et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle à grands pas. Dans un coin, étaient disposés en vrac des dizaines de couvertures et coussins moelleux destinés au conforts des lecteurs envoûtés de certains après-midi de liberté.

Son coin favori.

Un vrai bonheur de lire dans cette atmosphère.

Elle lança son sac sur la masse duveteuse et parti directement dans les rayonnages en quête d'une belle histoire à dévorer. 

Bientôt de retour avec Rebecca en main elle plongea dans l'océan de coussins et s'évada rapidement dans sa lecture passionnée (bien qu'elle n'en fut pas à sa première).

Il était 17h et la bibliothèque ne fermait pas avant une demi heure, elle avait du temps devant elle...

* * *

*drrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn*

Ce fut la sonnerie stridente de la bibliothèque qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle claqua le livre d'un geste sec, décidant de reprendre sa lecture plus tard... 

La jeune fille attrapa son sac et l'enfonça rapidement au plus profond des couvertures puis, jetant un œil aux alentours, elle vérifia si personne ne l'observait. Fort heureusement, rare était les gens qui passaient par ici à cette heure tardive aussi n'eut-elle pas à guetter bien longtemps. Au loin elle entendit les pas rapides de la bibliothécaire faisant évacuer les derniers lecteurs qui subsistaient encore... mais celle-ci ayant presque autant de mémoire qu'un dé à coudre Lulla ne se fit pas le moindre souci, elle allait pouvoir sans problème rester ici jusqu'au lendemain.

Sans plus attendre, elle se glissa à son tour derrière l'enchevêtrement de coussins et ne bougea plus. 

Frissonnant à la fois d'impatience, de plaisir et d'inquiétude, elle attendait...

                * * * *

        Fin du 1e Chapitre

               * * * *


End file.
